It's Always Been You
by BethanyMClark16
Summary: The NCIS team are preparing for somthing...but what? Tiva
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new fic (obviously) written by myself and the ever wonderful Emma Baillie...We haven't finished it yet and are still in process of writing so if you wanna know what happend stay tuned for the next chapters...also we love your feedback so we know what to improve on in the next chapter so don't forget to review! Enjoy :-)**

Ziva David was sat at her desk tapping furiously on her keyboard. McGee stared at her from across the Squadroom terrified of the assassin's anger. Tony DiNozzo- late as usual- strolled in at a leisurely pace. "Morning everyone!" he said cheerfully as he sat at his desk.

McGee nodded at him and Ziva glanced up and glared. Tony looked at her. "Ziva? What's up?" Ziva scowled at him again.

"Nothing" She practically growled at him.

Tony pulled a 'I don't believe you' face at her even though she turned her glare back on her computer screen. He got up and walked over to her and leaned on her desk. McGee winced at Tony going into Ziva's area. He compared it to him walking straight into a tiger's lair.

"Zi?" He asked her.

"What Tony?" Ziva snapped turning on him.

"What's up?"

Ziva clenched her jaw. "I already told you. Nothing."

Tony looked at her. "Reeeaaallly?" Tony dragged out the word. "Well you and I both know I don't like being lied to, Zi-vah"

Ziva's eyes narrowed. "If it had anything to do with you, DiNozzo, I would have told you."

Tony's face hardened. "Well excuse me for being concerned about my partner. The person I'm supposed to rely on. Sorry for being concerned about you, Ziva." He stood up and stormed out of the office. McGee looked at him leave and back at Ziva. He pretended he heard nothing and stared at his screen intently as if something on it was so interesting that he couldn't take his eyes off. Ziva started typing again but then picked up her phone. She typed out a message to Tony and pressed send. **_"Come to mine later and I'll talk to you."_**

Five minutes later Tony walked back in. Neither Ziva nor Tony spoke of their discussion or Tony going to Ziva's later. They all worked hard and when they all finished their tasks there was nothing to do so Gibbs let them go home early. As they walked to their cars Tony asked Ziva what time she wanted him over.

"I don't mind Tony. Is nine okay?"

Tony nodded. "See ya then, Sweetcheeks" he winked at her and she smiled at him. Tony grinned triumphantly at making her smile for the first time that day.

McGee watched the exchange between the two and said "Bye guys, see you tomorrow" and hurried off. Tony and Ziva grinned at each other.

"You think he suspects something's going on between us?" Tony asked.

"I don't know. Probably, knowing McGee" They grinned at each other again.

"See you later, Tony." He nodded. Ziva walked over to her car which was two down from Tony's. Just as she was about to get in she heard Tony call to her.

"What do you want me to bring?"

Ziva opened her car door and without turning around said "Yourself." She got in a sped off home.

Ziva had just finished getting ready for Tony coming over when she heard a knock at her door. She walked to the door and opened it. Tony looked her up and down. "You look…nice." Ziva smiled. She had changed out of her pant suit into bootleg jeans and a top that hugged her body. She glanced at Tony's attire. He too had changed out of his suit and into a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"You don't look too bad yourself." He laughed. Ziva opened the door further for him so he could enter. He smiled and walked in.

"Oh…I bought wine." He held up a bottle of Piano Noir for her to see. Ziva stepped forward and took the bottle.

"I thought I told you to just bring yourself."

Tony shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "You did but I felt rude coming here empty handed." Ziva smiled and pointed to the table for Tony to sit. He did as he was told and let Ziva pour him a glass of wine. She poured herself one and sat opposite. "So…Probie was a bit quiet today don't you think?" Tony said trying to make conversation.

"I thought that too." Ziva replied. The buzzer went on the oven and Ziva stood up to go and get the dinner. "Anything I can do to help?" Tony asked. Ziva shook her head. She came back with two bowls of pasta toped tomato sauce and parmesan cheese. Tony smiled "Thank you." She smiled. They ate in a comfortable silence and when they were done Tony looked at Ziva.

"So. What was bothering you today?" Ziva looked down and kept quiet. "Ziva?" She glanced back up at Tony and then back down to her hands which were fiddling with her wine glass.

"My father." Tony sighed and leant back in his chair.

"What's he done?" He asked. She kept her gaze glued to her hands. Tony reached across and took her hand. "Zi?" Tony rubbed her hand with his thumb. She looked him in the eye.

"My fathers decided to terminate my position at NCIS. I'll be going back to Israel next month." Tony looked at her.

"Can he do that?"

Ziva nodded "He has every right to do that. As my position is only probationary so I'm still working as a Liaison for Mossad and NCIS." Tony looked away from her and avoided meeting Ziva's eye. "Tony….look at me please?" Tony still looked away. "Tony…"

Tony looked at her. "I can't lose you, Ziva." Ziva looked at him. They stared at each other for a few minutes before Ziva looked away. "Tony…I…I think…" Ziva stuttered a bit as she spoke.

"Ziva…breathe. What do you think?"

Ziva took a deep shaky breath and spoke quickly "I think I love you." Tony looked at her. He didn't say anything but smiled. She looked at him scared that she had scared him with her confession.

"Well I know I love you." Ziva breathed a sigh of relief. She watched at Tony stood up and walked around to her side of the table. She looked up as he stood in front of her. He pulled her up and lent in to kiss her. She met him half way and they finally kissed after all the years of flirting and keeping each other at arm's length so they didn't get involved in that way.

When they broke away Tony pulled Ziva to him. "I'm fighting to stay, Tony…I really am. I have been for the past two months." Tony kissed the top of her head.

"Have you told Gibbs? I'm sure he'd find a way to keep you here…to make you a permanent agent" He felt her shake her head against him.

"No. My fight has been very effective up until now. I used every excuse in the book…like how NCIS wouldn't want to work with Mossad. It clearly doesn't matter to him anymore. I even threatened to resign from Mossad but he reminded me I needed his signature."

Tony nodded. "I'll fight with you, Zi. I can't lose you now I've got you." He paused. "Actually I haven't made it official. I don't normally do this but you're special to me so I will…Ziva David…will you be my girlfriend." Z

iva smiled and nodded. "Yes…Tony…I will." Tony grinned and kissed the top her head again. "I love you, Ziva"

Ziva turned her head and kissed his chest. "I…love you too, Tony" She paused. "Oh my God…my father is going to kill me when he finds out."

Tony rested his head on hers. "Screw him. I won't let him"

Ziva pulled back and Tony looked at her. "I just had a thought...I don't need my father's signature…I _quit_ Mossad"

Tony kissed her gently. "Are you going to?"

Ziva shrugged. "What have I got to lose over there? War? Hatred? Nothing of importance. But if I leave here…I lose my job, I lose my home, I lose my friends…I lose you."

Tony pulled her close again. "Only if you're sure. I don't want you to do something you'll regret. I don't want to lose you either. And you know whatever happens my door is always open."

Ziva nodded. "I won't regret it. I can go back there anytime I want to. I'm going to tell Gibbs tomorrow. But if I can't do what I want when I quit I'll be going back to Israel next month. So enjoy right now while we have it" Tony nodded.

"Hey, you know no matter what happens I'll always love you…it's always been you"

Ziva looked at him. "Tony…how long have you loved me?"

Tony smiled. "Ever since I first saw you"

Ziva smiled. "When I walked into the squadroom and you were having phone sex?"

Tony laughed. "Yeah. It's going to sound stupid but I fell in love with you the way you fall asleep. Slowly then all at once"

Ziva looked at him. "Tony…that's sweet"

Tony shrugged. "I have my moments." He smiled then turned serious. "I can't lose you Ziva"

Ziva sighed. "I know you do. I can't lose you either, Tony."

Tony looked her in the eye. "If you go to Israel so do I"

Ziva looked at him wide eyed. "What?!"

Tony stared right back at her. "Where ever you go I go. I'm not going to lose you Ziva."

Ziva shook her head. "Tony you have everything here."

"I wouldn't have you."

Ziva shook her head again. "Gibbs can't lose us both…Abby will go mad and you're dads here"

Tony sighed. "I don't care. I wouldn't have you"

Ziva's shoulders slumped. "I'll find a way to come back if I do go. I know that. Home is where your heart is…and my heart is with you." Tony smiled at her and gave her a feather light kiss.

"If I go Tony, I want you to stay here."

Tony shook his head. "I don't want to lose you." Ziva looked him in the eye.

"I will find a way back…I promise but I want you to stay. If I have to go…you'll stay…if you love me" Tony nodded.

"I'll stay…for you"

Ziva smiled. "Enjoy now while we have it." Tony smiled. Ziva pulled away from his embrace and cleared away the dishes. "So…what do you want to do now?"

Tony shrugged. "Watch a movie?"

Ziva nodded. "I don't have many but feel free to go and chose one. I'll be through in a minute." Tony nodded. He was about to walk through but Ziva saying his name halted him.

He turned to her. "Yeah?"

Ziva looked at him and paused. "Will you stay over tonight?"

Tony smiled and nodded. "Of course. I'll crash on the couch."

Ziva shook her head. "No you won't you'll be in the bed." Tony smiled and nodded. "I'll be there too"

Tony smiled. "I know, Sweetcheeks, I know."

Ziva nodded. "Just making sure. Why did you say you'd sleep on the couch?"

Tony shrugged. "I wasn't sure if you'd want me in your bed yet."

Ziva smiled. "I wouldn't be able to sleep if you were sleeping in my apartment but not with me"

Tony smiled. "Wanna skip the movie? I have a better way we can spend the night." Ziva sat down next to him and ran her hands through his hair. "Well…Agent DiNozzo…it all depends what you have in mind"

Tony chuckled "I think you know Miss David" Tony pulled her close and kissed her neck. Ziva smirked and said huskily. "I have a rough idea" Tony kissed her neck again. "Shall we?" he kissed her deeply. She straddled his lap and pushed down into him. "You tell me" Tony groaned and nodded. "Tony…bed…now"

Tony nodded "Yes Ma'am" he lifted her up and carried her through.

The pair lay in bed thirty minutes later. "Wow…Tony I am by no means a virgin but I have never known sex like that."

Tony grinned. "That's because you've never had sex with a DiNozzo."

Ziva grinned. "Hmm…No I think I had sex with your father when he helped us on a case once." She looked up at him. Tony's eyebrows shot up.

He grinned "Was he better than me?"

Ziva thought. "Guess" Tony laughed and rolled on top of Ziva. "I knew it. No one is better than me"

Ziva laughed and looked up at him. "I wouldn't know how good your father is"

Tony grinned. "I know…but admit it…I'm the best sex you've ever had."

Ziva thought again. "Well…I think I knew this guy when I was seventeen who…" She grinned "I'm just kidding, you defiantly are" Tony grinned and leaned down to kiss her deeply before rolling off her. Ziva faced him. "So…how about that movie?"

Tony nodded. "Sounds good." He kissed Ziva's head and moved to get up. "Go pick a film, I'm going to find something to put on"

Tony grinned. "I'm going. Put my shirt on if you like." He looked at her.

"But then you wouldn't have anything to put on." Tony shook his head. "I don't need anything."

Ziva glanced at him. "Trousers?" He looked about the floor which was strewn with clothes. "Over there…I'll go put them on." Ziva smiled and threw him his trousers.

"Well I'll have your shirt then." Ziva picked up his shirt and her trousers and put them both on.

Tony went through to the living room and chose a film to watch. He picked one up and looked at it. He held it up as Ziva walked back through. "How's The Grey?"

Ziva nodded, "It's a good film." Tony stood up and put it in the player and joined Ziva on the sofa. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. The watched the film with Tony's arms wrapped around Ziva and her head resting on his chest. When it finished Tony sat staring at the black screen. "That was…cheerful…so did the guy Liam Nesson was playing die?"

Ziva shrugged. "I don't know. They left that to your imagination I guess. His character was cute though."

Tony smirked. "As cute as me?"

"Cuter." Tony looked shocked. "You…Tony DiNozzo…you're hot"

Tony smiled at her and winked. "Thanks" he smiled.

Ziva sat up. "I just had a thought."

Tony looked at her. "Yeah?"

Ziva shifted. "My father will kill me when he finds out about us but Gibbs will kill you."

Tony gulped. "I'm so dead."

Ziva smiled. "You are-" Her phone rang interrupting her.

"You'd better get that."

Ziva nodded and picked it up. She looked at the caller ID and sighed. "Speak of the demon-"

Tony shook his head. "Devil"

Ziva shrugged. "Whatever. It's my father." She picked up her phone. She spoke with Eli for ten minutes in Hebrew then spoke in English so Tony could understand. "Oh and Tony and I are dating" She waited for response. Tony stared at her wide eyed. She spoke angrily in Hebrew again then hung up.

Tony looked at her. "You ok?"

Ziva pulled a face. "That did not go well"

"What did he say?"

Ziva looked at him. "He said he didn't want anything to do with me."

Tony looked at her. "Oh"

Ziva thought for a minute. "If he doesn't care what I do with myself…hang on…I'm going to call him back" Tony nodded. Ziva picked up her phone and dialled the number. She waited for Eli to pick up. "It's me. I forgot to tell you after you said you didn't want nothing more to do with me, that I quit Mossad." Tony smiled at her proudly. She paused and waited for Eli to speak then hung up. "Shit" Tony stared at her. Ziva never swore…ever.

"What's swrong Ziva?"

Ziva looked at him. "I should not have done that"

Tony looked at her. "Why? What did you say?"

Ziva looked at him. "I just said I quit then…"

Tony rubbed her arm. "Then?"

Ziva gulped. "Then he said he's sending Mossad Officers out here to get me and he's sending a replacement."

Tony understood why she swore and he followed suit. "Shit. We need to talk to Gibbs."

Ziva nodded. "It's my fault …I'm sorry" Tony wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her arm soothingly. "It's okay. Don't blame yourself. It was gonna happen anyway. I won't let them take you. I'll kill them if I have to."

Ziva shook her head. "But….Tony…"

Tony rubbed her arm. "What?"

Ziva smiled a little. "I want to kill someone too"

Tony grinned. "I'll kill one, you kill the other"

Ziva shook her head. "You are underestimating Mossad."

Tony looked at her. "I don't care. I'm quite protective of the people I love...wait how?"

Ziva rested her head against him. "They'll send at least five Officers out. They'll already be on their way. Fingers crossed their plane crashes."

Tony smiled a bit. "Let's go see Gibbs…right now."

Ziva nodded. "Okay" She stripped his shirt off. "You'll need this." He went to get herself a top and they left right away. "They'll wonder why we're arriving together."

Tony shrugged. "It won't matter when we explain."

Ziva smiled gently. "Abby will immediately assume we had sex."

Tony nodded. "Let her wonder" They walked out to Tony's car and he stopped. "Ziva I love you." She smiled. "I love you too." Tony leant in to kiss Ziva. She slowly wrapped her arms round his neck. They were interrupted by Ziva's neighbour. "Get a room, Miss David!" Tony laughed and pulled away.

Ziva growled. "That woman! She moans at me every time I bring a date home." Tony kissed her gently on the lips again and opened the car door for her. They had a long discussion about what Ziva wanted in the car. Tony said he'd kill anyone who tried to take her but Ziva insisted that she wanted to let them take her so no one got hurt. Tony argued that he'd be hurt but Ziva fought back that no one would get killed.

They arrived at the navy yard half an hour later in Tony's mustang. Tony sighed as they walked over to the elevator. "What?" Ziva asked him.

"I just love you."

Ziva nodded. "I know but why are you huffing?"

Tony looked at her. "Because you're so perfect and I can't believe I'm letting you slip away."

Ziva looked at him. "I will come back, Tony…I always do."

Tony looked at her. "Will you though?"

Ziva looked at him. "Why would you even doubt that?"

Tony shrugged. "Will he let you though?"

Ziva looked away. They got into the elevator and rushed to the Squadroom. They were arriving at the same time as McGee. "Probie? Why you here?" Tony asked.

"I forgot my phone. I only just bothered to come back for it."

Ziva smiled. "What about you two? Why you here?" Ziva looked away and Tony put his arm around her waist. "We need to speak to Gibbs" Tim looked between the two of them with Tony's arm around Ziva.

"You couldn't wait until tomorrow to tell him you're dating? You two are going to be in so much trouble."

Tony nodded. "That's not the reason we're here though."

McGee looked worried. "Are you both okay?" Ziva stared at the buttons on the elevator and Tony shook his head. "We'll tell you with Gibbs." McGee nodded. They got into the Squadroom and they walked over to Gibbs.

"Gibbs we need to talk to you."

Gibbs looked up at them. "You two are sleeping with each other?"

Ziva and Tony looked at each other. Tony shrugged. "Yes but that's not what we want to tell you."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Okay. What?" Ziva took a deep breath and told Gibbs everything. Gibbs slammed his hand down on his desk when Ziva was done. "No!"

Tony looked at Gibbs. "I've tried, Boss. I'm not letting her leave. I'll kill them if I have to."

Ziva turned to Tony. "No…Tony…we talked about this already!"

Gibbs looked between them. "Talked about what?"

Tony faced Ziva. "I don't care, I'll do it."

Ziva looked at him and clenched her jaw. "No…Tony…you won't…didn't I promise you I'd come back? I'll swear on Tali's grave if I have too!"

Tony looked away "I know."

Ziva's shoulders slumped. "Promise me you won't…promise me."

Tony fixed his gaze on Ziva and sighed. "I promise." She nodded.

Gibbs who had been sitting in silence spoke up. "Ziva, why are you going?"

Ziva looked Gibbs in the eye "Because no one will get hurt-" she paused and looked at Tony. "-killed"

Tony clenched his jaw. Ziva looked at Gibbs. "I'm going to stay here tonight…if that's okay? You know to say goodbye."

Tony grabbed her arm. "You're not going to say goodbye. You're going to be back."

Ziva nodded. "I am going to say goodbye. I don't know how long I'll be gone. Goodbye until we meet again" Tony looked away from her. "Gibbs are Abby, Ducky and Palmer still here?"

Gibbs nodded. "Downstairs" He looked up. "Over there." He pointed to the elevator which the three of them had just got out of.

Abby grinned when she saw them. "Ziva! Tony! McGee! Why are you back?" Tony and Ziva looked at the floor and McGee held his phone up. "I left my phone" Abby looked at Tony and Ziva. "And you two?"

Ziva looked at her and stepped towards her. "I came to say goodbye" Abby's eyes widened. "You're quitting NCIS?! Ziva! You're not allowed to leave! Ziva"

Ziva glanced down then back up at Abby. "I'm not leaving by choice. My father terminated my position here at NCIS, so I quit Mossad and then he said he was sending Officers out straight away to collect me. They'll be here in the morning. I don't know when. I'll be back though Abby. I promised."

Abby threw her arms around Ziva. "I don't want you to go Ziva! You're part of our little family now! You can't go!"

Ziva sighed as Palmer and Ducky hugged her. "I have to Abby."

Abby stepped back. "But I don't want you too."

Ziva looked at her. "I don't want to either." Abby's shoulders slummed. She glanced at Tony who wasn't looking at anyone his gaze glued to the floor. Ziva followed her gaze and walked over to him. She placed her hand on the side of his face and made him look at her. "Tony…I'll be back. I promise." She whispered. He looked at her and said nothing. He really didn't get a chance. Abby squealed. "You two slept together?!"

Tony and Ziva looked at her. "Yeah, Abs we did but that's not the most important thing right now." Tony said.

Abby nodded. "Ziva you're not allowed to leave." She said.

Ziva sighed and stepped away from Tony "Abby I have to."

Abby shook her head. "No, not America, NCIS…like…tonight."

Ziva nodded. "I wasn't going to." Abby squeezed her again.

Ziva was sat at her desk early in the morning- before anyone else, including the Director, was there- with Abby, Palmer and Ducky sat around her desk with her. Tony, McGee and Gibbs were sat at their desks. Suddenly the elevator dinged and everyone turned to stare at the eight Mossad Officers who walked into the Squadroom in formation.

Ziva watched them approach the small group. "Well…they always knew how to make an entrance."

Tony looked at Ziva who was now standing in front of her desk and got up and stood in front of her. The Mossad Officer who was leading the group spoke with a heavy accent. "Officer David. We are here on request of Director David to relieve you of your duties here at NCIS and to take you with us back to Israel. Come with us please."

Ziva nodded. "Tony move."

Tony shook his head. "No." He stayed in front of her. "You'll have to go through all of us first." As he said that Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky and Palmer joined Tony standing in front of Ziva.

She glared at the back of his head. "What the hell happened to _do as they say?!"_ She growled.

The Mossad Officer smirked at them. "Would you like this to get Ugly…Sir?" he asked.

Tony stared him down. "Only if you do." He pulled his gun from his holster followed by Gibbs and McGee and pointed them at the Mossad Officers. If anyone were to walk into the Squadroom now they would be face with a scene of six NCIS workers stood in a protective circle around one of them, three of them pointing their guns at eight Mossad Officers.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here it is...chapter two of I don't know how many :-) enjoy :-)**

The Mossad officer smiled at Tony. "I am sure Officer David will tell you…Assassins love ugly. Especially Israeli ones. Especially Mossad ones."

Tony didn't falter. "She has but we aren't letting her go back to that life."

Ziva stared at the back of Tony's head in shock. "Tony, you liar!"

The Mossad Officer looked through the group at her. "It seems Officer David-" he paused and looked back at Tony. "-Wants to go back to Israel. Now step aside before I am forced to shoot you all for obstruction."

"Tony…do…as…he…says" Ziva said. She tried to go through the group but there was no way through.

Tony shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere…and neither is she" He didn't move. "I'll shoot you if I have to."

Ziva stepped back. "I hate you, Tony. I hate you." She shoved him to get through but Tony was glued to his spot.

Tony glanced at Ziva. "No you don't" He glared at the Officers.

"Yes I do." She replied.

McGee spoke up and said with anger that shocked even him "Ziva isn't going anywhere. We will kill you if we have too. And we won't even hesitate."

The Officer who was leading the group glanced at his team. "You have…what is it you Americano's you say…guts?"

Tony clenched his jaw. "Screw this." He shot the leading Officer in the groin and then three times in the chest. The Officers all pulled their weapons. Gibbs shot the one in front of him in the head and McGee followed suit. Three of the remaining Officers threw themselves at Tony, Gibbs and McGee. The fourth grabbed Abby. Abby screamed as he used her as a shield held a gun to her head. Ziva spun to face them and then and only then did she draw her weapon. "I'll kill her if you don't stop!" Ziva conversed angrily with the Officer for a few moments before he started pulling the trigger. Abby heard it and squeezed her eyes shut. She was surprised when she heard the gun go off but she didn't fall or die. She felt someone grab her arms and she opened her eyes to see Ziva pulling her away to under her desk. "Stay here" Abby crawled under Ziva's desk and was soon joined but Ducky and Palmer. Tony watched what Ziva had done for Abby and looked on as she hustled Abby, Ducky and Palmer under her desk for protection. An Officer was about to grab her as she stood up from taking to the three under her desk but Tony didn't give him a chance shooting him in the back of the head. There were only two Officers left and Ziva started shouting at them in Hebrew. They shouted back even though one was having a fight with Gibbs and McGee and the other was running at Tony. Ziva turned to see the Officer running at Tony gun raised. "Tony!" He spun around and shot him in the gut. He walked over to him and said "Shouldn't have messed with a DiNozzo" before he raised his gun and put the man out of his misery. Gibbs shot the last guy who was choking McGee. Ziva looked at all the dead bodies in the Squadroom. "We are lucky it is early and no one is here yet."

Tony looked at her. "True. Hey…I'm sorry I didn't let you go. I just couldn't face losing you. Kill me if you want to"

Ziva spun and held a gun to Tony's throat. He took a deep breath in. "Next time you don't do what I tell you when it concerns _my_ people and _my _life…then I will" She re-holstered her gun and grabbed his face and kissed him. When she broke away she said "Idiot…Tony you're an idiot."

Tony nodded and kissed her back. "I know Zi…I know but you obviously still love me…so you don't care"

Ziva stepped back and looked at the dead bodies again. "My father is honestly going to kill me…These are his best Officers. I know them all…I trained with seven of them and one was my tutor."

Tony looked at her guilt on his face. "If he touches you, Ziva, I'll kill him"

Ziva shook her head. "He's my father. You will not touch him. No matter what he has done…he is still my father and I don't want him dead. I'm going to call him"

Tony looked away. "Zi"

Ziva paused. "What?"

"I'm sorry."

Ziva sighed "You don't need to be sorry. You did nothing wrong." She put her phone back in her pocket and lifted the arm of one of the Mossad Officers and started to yank it. "Help me move the bodies out." The others who had been making sure everyone was okay now stopped and looked at Ziva. She was trying to shift the body but couldn't. She dropped the arm and squatted down and started crying.

"Hey" Tony walked up to her and pulled her up. "Hey, Ziva look at me" She looked up at him. "Come here" He pulled her away from the others into a private area of the squadroom. "Talk to me…what's wrong?" Z

iva looked at him in disbelief. "Did you just ask me what's wrong? Those men who were just killed? They were my friends. I killed one of my friends Tony. They did not even shoot first. NCIS did. They would not have hurt me or any of you"

Tony looked at her. "Ziva I am so sorry"

Ziva looked away. "That is why my father sent them. He knew they would use their weapons for display or to protect me. The reason they acted the way they did is because _you_ shot first."

Tony stepped away from her. "I'm sorry…I should have just let you go"

Ziva nodded. "That is what I told you. I am going to call my father then move-" she gestured to the bodies. "-them"

Tony looked at the bodies. "We'll do it when you're gone. I'm sorry"

...

Ziva came back from the bathroom after calling her father and walked to sit at her desk. Tony watched her as she entered. "You okay?"

Ziva nodded once and fired up her computer. "I'm fine. When I spoke to my father he said I could stay."

Tony carried on looking at her even though she wasn't looking at him. "Really?"

Ziva nodded. "Yes. He realised- once I told him everything- that you really do love me…and I quote him exactly- "Tony…loves you…he is dedicated to keeping you…this hurts Ziva…especially after everything…but you may stay."

Tony smiled. "So you're not leaving?"

Ziva shook her head. "No…for now I stay" She finally looked up at him and smiled. "Sorry for shouting at you…and saying I hated you…If you'd been killed that would have been the last thing I would have said to you and I wouldn't have been able to live with that."

Tony smiled. "I am glad you're staying." He turned serious and looked Ziva in the eye. "Yeah…well it happened and you can't go back but I'll forgive you" Ziva looked down at her hands and let a tear fall. Tony stood and walked over to her. "Ziva…I forgive you…Its okay…we're okay…I love you" He pulled her into a hug and she relaxed a bit.

"I held a gun to your throat…how are you okay with that?"

Tony squeezed her. "Because I love you."

Ziva rested her head on Tony's chest. "Never let me do or say that again" she said quietly.

Tony nodded "Agreed"

Ziva sighed in relief. "You do know I don't hate you…don't you?"

Tony nodded and walked back to his desk. "It's okay…you were just emotional"

Ziva nodded. "What happened to the bodies?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't know. Gibbs took them and sent me out."

Ziva nodded. "Okay…They're probably down in Autopsy. I said some horrible stuff to them…before we shot them…especially the one who had Abby."

Tony looked at her. "What did you say? I really need to learn Hebrew."

Ziva shrugged. "It's a bit too inappropriate to repeat…but know that it was very rude and offensive and in your defence"

Tony sighed. "Zi"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry" Tony looked away.

"Why?"

Tony looked at the floor. "Because I killed your friends."

Ziva nodded. "So did I. You have nothing to be sorry about." Ziva got up and walked over to Tony's desk. "Besides those friends were nothing compared to you, Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Ducky and Palmer." Tony looked up at her and pulled her down into his lap and nuzzled his face into her hair. "I love you"

Ziva smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And I love you…and Gibbs and Abby and McGee and Palmer and Ducky…but I'll let you in on a secret I've had for a long time."

Tony looked at her. "Do share"

Ziva smiled. "I love you more than the others."

**Please don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its short...I'm not really in the mood...hopefully there will be more tomorrow but unfortiantly I cannot promise. If anyone is following my story 'I do' then there will defiantly be more tomorrow :-) However have no idea when the next chapter of this will be posted. **

**Enjoy :-)**

Tony smiled at her. She turned a bit in Tony's lap and looked around the Squadroom. "Hmm."

Tony looked at her. "What you thinking?"

Ziva looked back at him. "Just looking at the Squadroom from your point of view. You have a good view of the two elevators and everyone's desks."

Tony nodded. "I do. I have an excellent view of a certain Agents desk"

Ziva looked at him. "Who?"

"You"

Ziva laughed. "Really?" She looked at her desk. "And how often to you 'view' my desk?"

Tony looked embarrassed. "As much as I can." He tightened his arms around Ziva's waist and rested his forehead on her back. Ziva raised her eyebrows and laughed. She went to stand up but Tony didn't let her. "What's so funny?"

Ziva shook her head. "Well…I didn't think you'd admit to that. Anyway we have incident reports to write up."

Tony frowned. "Why?"

Ziva shrugged. "I don't know. I wouldn't admit it."

She stood up and walked over to her desk. Tony raised his eyebrows. "That means you do it too." He stood up and followed her over.

"Well…no…"

Tony looked at her "Ziva…"

Ziva smiled. "Okay…I do…I stare at you when I'm worried about you or when I am bored."

Tony smiled at her. "When have you been worried about me?"

Ziva shrugged. "On a few occasions"

"When?"

"Last time was…two days ago"

"Why?"

"You didn't seem yourself…you seemed distant and worried"

Tony looked at her.

"Why were you worried?"

Tony shook his head. "It's not important."

Ziva raised her eyebrows. "Yes…it is"

Tony clenched his jaw. "Can we not do it here? It involves my mum."

Ziva frowned. "Your mother is dead"

Tony nodded. "Yeah…but I found her old will and it says she left me her house and that my granddad is seriously ill" He looked away "I didn't read it before and it's been so many years. What if he isn't alive anymore? I was the only family he had left."

Ziva shrugged. "Well find out"

Tony nodded. "I was going to but I didn't want to pile this on you"

Ziva held out her arm to him. "Come here…" Tony walked over and let Ziva put her arm around his waist and hugged him "You never pile anything on me…I am always here to talk."

Tony nodded. "I know. I love you"

Ziva nodded. "I love you too…we have an incident report to write up."

Tony nodded. "Yeah"

"And when we're done Gibbs said we could go home so I'm taking you out"

Tony looked down at her. "Where are we going?"

Ziva shrugged. "I don't have a clue. You chose where you want to go and I'm paying."

Tony nodded. "I could do with a drink"

Ziva nodded. "Me too. Chose where you want to go"

"The pub down the road?"

Ziva nodded. "As soon as the reports are done."

"Yeah" he walked over to his desk and began his report. Ziva rushed through her to avoid going over everything again. She stood and walked over to Tony. He finished just as she walked over. "You done?" He nodded and stood up. She walked back over to her desk and grabbed her coat and bag and reached for his hand. Tony took it and interlocked their fingers. "Let's go." Ziva nodded. "Ziva?" She looked at him. "I love you"

Ziva leant into him. "I love you" They got into the elevator and pressed the button for the parking garage. "So tell me about this thing with your mother?"

"I was just looking through a box of her things and I found her will. My father never read it and neither did I. Neither of us could bring ourselves to do it but something made me three days ago and it said she was leaving me her house….it's a beautiful place."

Ziva nodded. "Well I understand about not being able to read the will. I still have my mothers. As I am her only next of kin alive…as Tali is dead…I get whatever is in it but I don't want to open it. But what about your granddad?"

Tony squeezed her hand and kissed the top of your head. "You might want to open it Ziva. There might be things in there that's important." Ziva nodded. "I'll let you read my Moms when we get home though." Ziva nodded again.

"Okay. Whose are we going to? Mine or yours?"

"Mine?"

"That is fine." Ziva smiled. "We are probably going to have to leave your car in the parking lot in the bar and get a cab back."

"My house is only five minutes from the pub anyway so we could take it home and walk."

Ziva nodded. "Leave our stuff at yours?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah that's good"

Ziva looked at him. "Tony…are you okay?"

Tony nodded. "I'm good"

Ziva looked at him doubtfully. "Are you sure?"

Tony nodded again. Ziva squeezed his hand again. "I feel like getting completely drunk."

Tony laughed. "You do that."

Ziva smiled. "Going to join me?"

Tony shook his head. "Then who'd look after you?"

Ziva smiled. "I can look after myself."

Tony laughed. "Not when you're drunk you can't"

Ziva shrugged. "You are going to drink right?"

He nodded. "I don't need that much…just a couple."

Ziva raised her eyebrows. "Need?"

Tony nodded. "Everyone gets drunk when they've just gone through something hard. It's like a need. They need to drink to forget what happened."

Ziva shook her head. "I normally hit, throw and shoot things."

Tony smiled. "Well whatever you do tonight...I'm here."

Ziva smiled. "Thank you. I won't be shooting, hitting or throwing."

Tony nodded. "I'm glad." They walked over to his car and got in. He drove them home and they got there thirty minutes later. They got out and freshened themselves up and left for the pub.

**Don't forget to review :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four :) People say 'Thats not gonna happen, its unrealistic' but remember its only a fic. That means its fake and written however the author(s) want it to be written.**

Tony looked at Ziva who was leaning back her chair. They were sat in a booth with high sides so no one could see them. Ziva's eyes were closed and her head was resting back against her chair. She was completely drunk. She had said she would get pissed but he didn't expect her too.

"You okay Ziva?" Tony asked her worriedly.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Yes. Are you?"

He shook his head surprised she was actually managing to form words and be worried about him. He gave her an honest answer knowing full well she'd not believe him if he lied and would keep pressing on. "Not really"

Her shoulders slumped. "What's wrong?" She asked her words slightly slurred.

He shrugged. "Well. I just killed some of your friends and ex-co-workers. Other than that, not a lot."

Ziva looked down at her hands seeming to sober up but still visibly drunk. "I am sorry, Tony."

He frowned at her. "What for?"

She kept looking at her hands. "It's my fault. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Tony reached across and made her lift her head to look at him. "Ziva, none of this is your fault. If I had just done what you asked me to do then it wouldn't have happened."

Ziva tried to look down but Tony didn't let her. "It is though, Tony. I should not have called my father and quit like that. I should have done it the proper way."

Tony stroked her face with his thumb. "It's not your fault."

Ziva pulled away sharply from is touch and looked down. "It is. Nothing you will say will make me think otherwise. I know it was my fault."

Tony pulled his hand back to his side of the table and didn't say anything. To Ziva his silence confirmed she was right and she let a tear slip down her face. He saw and stood up and moved round to her side of the booth and enveloped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I wish I had just died in Somalia like I was supposed to. Then none of this would have happened. You'd all be happier and your lives would have gone on normally like they were supposed to."

Tony frowned. He knew it was the alcohol talking but he didn't like what she was saying. "Hey, hey, hey. Don't say that! Never say that about yourself again! Do you understand me? If you think I'd be happy if you died then you're wrong. Nothing would be the same. Nothing would be 'normal' if you'd died out there." He kissed the top of her head.

"You're wrong Tony. It would have been better. I cause problems everywhere I go."

Tony hugged her even closer. "Shh, Ziva, shh. Stop being so hard on yourself. That's not true and not your fault either." He held her and let her cry. He hated seeing her like this even though he knew it was the alcohol speaking but the thoughts must have been on her mind if she was saying them while she was completely drunk. He looked down at her worried. She wiped her face across then back of her hand and then sat up straight. He tried to pull her back into a hug but she pushed him off. He looked at her and frowned.

She stared back evenly at him. "Do I have something on my face, DiNozzo?" He shook his head. "Good. Now stop looking at me."

He frowned. "Why can't I look at you?"

Ziva glared at him. "Because…you have cheese."

Tony's eyebrows shot up and he realised the alcohol was getting to her. He started laughing at her and she frowned at him.

"Why are you laughing?" She said accusingly.

"You're funny" he replied in between laughs.

She moved away from him a bit. "Laughing at people isn't nice. I'm not laughing at you"

Tony shook his head. "Probably because I'm not doing anything to make you laugh or that you find funny."

She raised her eyebrows. "Well the fact that you are wearing a sombrero with a hula skirt and stilettos is pretty funny but I'm not laughing at you so you don't get offended." T

ony looked at her wide eyed and then laughed even harder. Ziva put a hundred dollars on the table and stood up. "I'm not going to sit here with you if all you're going to do is laugh at me." She tried to walk but found it difficult in her state. She took a couple of steps before she stumbled. Tony picked up Ziva's money counted out the right amount and left it on the table before following her. She managed to get out to the parking lot before she sat down on the curb and wrapped her arms around her legs hugging them to her chest. He sat down next to her and she glared at him.

"I only left to get away from you. I didn't want you to follow me."

Tony shrugged. "Well I followed so you're gonna have to suck it up, David"

She shook her head and stood up unsteadily. "No." She staggered to the main road to flag down a taxi. One pulled up and Ziva leaned through the front window and spoke to the taxi driver. The cab had no markings and nothing that identified it as a cab. The driver nodded and grinned at Ziva. He opened the back door for her and just as she was about to get in Tony came up behind her grabbing her by the arms and turned her away, stopping her get in the cab.

"She won't be needing the ride" He said to the driver.

The driver frowned but didn't close the door. Ziva tried to shake Tony off her but he held his grip.

"Get off me!" She said angrily.

The driver got out the car and came round to Tony. "I think she wants the lift from me. Better step aside sir."

Tony pushed Ziva behind him but kept hold of her. "No…I think she's fine with me…sir" He said back. The driver tried to reach around Tony to grab Ziva but Tony shoved him away.

"I'm sorry this pretty little lady doesn't know who you are. You better step aside and let me take her home." The cab driver stood and stood nose to nose with Tony. Tony shook his head and took a step back but the driver grabbed his coat and yanked him forward cracking his forehead against Tony's nose. Tony cried out hearing and feeling he crack. Tony grabbed the guys arm and twisted it behind his back slamming him against the car door. He took out his hand cuffs and cuffed the guy before opening the door of the car and shoving him inside. He lent in a spoke to the guy.

"For your information she does know me. She has known me for eight years and she's my girlfriend. If you think I'm gonna let her get into a car with some random bloke you're mistaken." He slammed the door and turned to Ziva.

"Get in." He opened the front passenger door for her.

She stayed where she was. "You stopped me getting in earlier."

Tony smiled a little. "The difference is I'm driving and with you and I know you're safe." He walked towards her and took her by the shoulders directing her to the car and helping her get in and strap in. He went round to the driver's side and got in.

"Listen, dude, I dunno why you carry hand cuffs around with you but you don't need to put me in them. I did nothing wrong." Tony laughed and put his seatbelt on. The guy sat back in his seat.

"Where were you gonna take her when she got in your car? Because I can see you're not a cab driver."

The guy shrugged. "Home."

Tony laughed. "There is no way someone like you was gonna take a drunk girl like her home"

Ziva who had been sat in silence poked Tony in the arm. "Woman. Not girl." She said to him. He nodded at her but his attention was on the guy in the back.

"I'm going to ask you again. Where were you going to take her when she got in your car?" He spat. The guy sunk back in the chair and looked away. "WHERE?!" Tony yelled.

"Manhattan I guess"

Tony floored the gas and looked at Ziva who whimpered when he shouted. "Sorry" he said quietly to her. She looked at him then grinned turning the music on. She turned it right up and started singing along in a drunken slur.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" The guy in the back asked Tony.

"Try the fact that she's drunk…does that not give it away?" Tony replied sharply. They pulled in at the navy yead and Tony turned the engine off which stopped the music.

"Why we at the Navy Yard?" The guy in the back asked.

"Try because you assaulted me. Oh yeah…I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS" The guy in the back gulped. "Assaulting a federal Agent is against the law and attempted kidnapping of a federal Agent is also against the law."

The guy looked at him. "Wait what?! I didn't try to kidnap you!"

Tony shook his head. "Not me. Her. That's Special Agent Ziva David."

The guy looked at Ziva and swore under his breath. Tony got out the car and went round the back opening the car door of the guy and letting him get out. He shut the door behind him and opened Ziva's door. "Wait here, I'll be back in a minute." She nodded but just in case she decided to get out and do something stupid he locked the car. Tony took the man into NCIS and down to interrogation. There was an agent positioned outside the door.

"Is someone in there?" Tony asked.

The agent nodded but pointed at the second interrogation room. "That one's free sir" He said. Tony nodded and thanked him. He took the driver into the interrogation room and shoved him into the seat.

"Okay. Someone will be with you soon. Then we'll decide what to do with you" Tony said to him. He walked out and asked the Agent to keep an eye on that door until someone came back. The agent nodded. Tony rushed back to the car and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Ziva was still there. He got in and drove her back to his place. She kept distracting his driving which he thought was bad because he legally wasn't supposed to be driving as he'd drunk over the limit of being allowed to drive after drinking but they made it back to the apartment without crashing or being pulled by the cops. He dragged Ziva out the car and hauled her to his apartment. She wasn't cooperating with him very well so he had to try and do everything himself and for her. He realised he'd given Ziva the keys to his apartment because she had pockets and he didn't. He started rummaging through her pockets looking for them.

Ziva giggled at him and said "Your hands are in my pants, Tony"

Tony nodded. "I know. I'm looking for my keys." Ziva giggled again and pulled his keys out of her pocket. She was in a playful mood seeming to forget all that had happened with the driver and Tony laughing at her. She accidently hit his nose and he winced at the contact.

She held the keys away from him. "Come get them." She giggled in his ear. It was easy enough for him as he was bigger than her and she was as drunk as they come so he reached round behind her and got the keys.

"No fair. You cheated." Tony shook his head and opened the door taking her inside. He took her to the bedroom and put her in the bed.

"Get changed out of that and go to sleep. I'll be on the couch if you need anything."

Ziva seemed to panic. "No! Don't…leave me" She said.

Tony turned and looked back at her. "I'll just be in the next room"

Ziva shook her head. "Please" she sounded like she was begging. Tony nodded and came and sat next to her. She lay down and looked up at him. "Stay with me…please?"

Tony nodded and lay down next to her. "Always" he whispered. She fell asleep not long after and he took her out of all the clothes that may make her night uncomfortable. Once she was sorted he got changed and got back into bed with her. He counted her breaths and soon fell asleep.

Tony woke the next morning to the smell of coffee. He searched for Ziva's warmth and worried a little when he didn't find it. He got up and dressed quickly then walked through to the kitchen. Ziva was stood at the stove now fully dressed with her back to him. She turned as he walked in. "Oh my God…Tony are you okay?" She asked looking at his face.

Tony frowned "Why?" She walked up to him and lifted her hand to his face and touched his nose. He pulled back at the sudden pain. Ziva took a couple of steps back.

"Ow…I forgot he did that"

Ziva frowned. "It's my fault…sorry"

Tony shook his head. "It's not."

Ziva nodded. "It is…again"

Tony shook his head and held his arms open to her. "Come here. It's not your fault Ziva. Stop blaming everything on yourself, okay? It's not fair on you."

Ziva walked over to him and gave him a hug. "It is. If I hadn't got in that state then it wouldn't have happened."

Tony thought back on last night. He laughed at the memory. "To be honest Ziva it was pretty funny."

Ziva looked down embarrassed. "How bad was I?" She asked him.

He grinned "Well first you told me to stop looking at you because I had cheese then when I started laughing you got offended and said something along the lines of 'I'm not laughing at you and you're wearing a sombrero, a hula skirt and stilettos'. Then when we started driving home you turned the music up to full volume in the car and started singing all the songs and you kept trying to climb into my lap while I was driving. I was surprised when we got back in one piece. Then you kept messing about with my keys. So you can be the judge of how bad you were"

Ziva looked away embarrassed. "I am so sorry"

Tony grinned. "Hey, it's fine…it was my evening entertainment. So much better than a film."

Ziva smiled and shook her head. "I was drunk out of my mind. I must have been a nightmare."

Tony shrugged. "You were amusing to say the least. The only real problem we had was you leaving a hundred dollars for the bill" He didn't mention anything else that he found a problem because he didn't want her to feel worse than she already did.

"What? I left a hundred dollars for the drinks?"

Tony nodded and fished in his pockets handing her seventy dollars. He grinned "You're lucky you had me with you Sweetcheeks."

Ziva nodded. "Thank you."

Tony grinned. "No problem"

Ziva looked at him and went to get a wet cloth to wipe the blood off his face. "How many drinks did you have?" She asked him.

Tony thought. "Four."

She looked at him. "Only four?" She asked.

He nodded "If I had more I wouldn't have been able to look after you." She frowned as she walked back over to him and gently wiped the blood of his face. "What's that face for?" He asked her.

"Being a hindrance." Tony took her hand and held it still making her look him in the eyes.

"You're not a hindrance, Ziva. You're far from it."

She smiled and pulled her hand out of his and carried on dabbing his face gently. "Am I hurting you?" She asked him.

He shook his head. "For someone who could kill someone with a paper clip in eighteen different ways you are being amazingly gentle" She smiled at him. He took her hand again and kissed it.

"I think it's done, Ziva, thank you."

She smiled at him and nodded. "Sorry."

He frowned at her. "What for?"

She turned and walked to the bin and threw the paper towel away. "For everything."

Tony walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Everything is not your fault Ziva. You put yourself down so much…too much and I hate it when you do. I want you to remember what I said last night. Never speak of yourself in the way you did last night. It's not nice and I don't like it when you do because it may not seem like anything to you but it hurts me."

Ziva rested her head back against his chest. "Sorry"

Tony kissed her head. "Also stop saying sorry."

Ziva frowned. "What do you want me to say?"

Tony shrugged and spun her round to face him. "Nothing." He leant down and kissed her. She rested her head against his chest when they pulled apart and hugged him like she would never let go.

"Thank you, Tony. For always being there for me."

Tony kissed the top of her head. "I'll always be here if you need me."

She smiled. "What happened to the cab driver?" Tony clenched his jaw. He had hoped she forgot about that.

"I took him to NCIS. I'm going to question him today. I hope he had a comfortable night in those cuffs in the Interrogation room." He grinned.

Ziva held him tighter. "Can I question him?"

Tony tensed. "Ziva…"

She looked at him. "Please?" She had the same look in her eyes that she had the night before when she asked him to stay with her.

"He was going to take you to Manhattan Ziva." He said.

"You can be with me" she reasoned with him.

He nodded. "Okay"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a bit.**

**Myself and the co-writer of this fic aren't friends aren't friends anymore...at least I don't think so its now just me writing so probs take longer for new chapters to be posted. Chapter five will be up tomorrow evening probably as I still need to write it coz obviously I wasn't planning this whole fall out thing but hey...I guess I gotta pick myself up and move on if thats what she wants.**

**So with luck chapter five of this fic and the next chapter for 'I do' will be up tomorrow evening! Check back then :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter five as I promised. Hope y'all enjoy it and please review when you finihsed reading this chapter. Chapter six will most likely be up tomorrow evening as I have already written that one :)**

The pair arrived at the Navy Yard after breakfast and went straight down to see the 'suspect'. They obviously couldn't arrest him for anything, they just wanted to scare him out of doing anything of similar nature in the future. Tony wanted to know he messed with the wrong guys girl. He took Ziva down to the interrogation room where the agent was still stood outside the interrogation room. Tony patted him on the back.

"Thanks you can go now" The agent nodded and walked off.

Tony opened the door to the interrogation room and led Ziva in. The driver stood up. "Finally! You said someone would be along soon! No one came!"

Tony looked at Ziva. "Whoops. I must have…told you the wrong thing. Ya know it was late, I'd been drinking."

The guy started towards Tony, standing nose to nose with him sizing him up. "I've been cuffed and uncomfortable in this room for _hours_ you really don't want to test my patience!"

Ziva grabbed him roughly by the shoulder and shoved him back to his seat. "Sit down and shut up!" She growled at him.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" He howled.

Ziva laughed. "You hurt him yesterday." Ziva sat in the chair opposite him. "You're going to tell me where you were going to take me yesterday and what you were going to do to me."

He glanced at Tony who was unhooking the camera so nothing was recorded. He looked back at Ziva who was glaring at him.

"Should I be scared? I mean you're just a woman."

Tony laughed at him and he only had a second to realise why when he felt a searing pain in his groin. Ziva's foot connected with it sharply and twisted. He let out a small whimper. "Ow…"

Ziva pulled her foot back. "Talk"

The driver shrugged. Tony leant against the wall. "Your name then you answer her questions."

The driver looked between Ziva and Tony again. Tony walked round the back of his chair and leant down so his head was near his ear. "Are we speaking a different language to you because you're looking at us as if we have three heads" The driver shook his head. "Good then answer the questions asked and then we'll see what to do with you" The driver shook his head and Ziva slammed her foot back into his groin. "She can do worse so tell her what she wants to know."

The driver squealed in pain and nodded. "Okay! Okay! My name is Michael Hannan" Tony got out his note book and wrote down the name. He looked at Ziva. "I forgot what you asked me."

Ziva lowered her foot. "Where you were going to take me and what you were going to do with me"

Michael Hannan shrugged. "Manhattan and I guess I was gonna sell you for money"

Tony clenched his jaw and grabbed the Michael's shoulder tightly. Ziva stood up and walked around the table and placed a hand on his back. "Tony, its fine. He didn't do it"

Tony shook his head. "He was going to"

Ziva moved back round to the chair and sat down. "You assaulted a federal agent. That is a crime."

Michael looked down at the desk then back up at Ziva. "He got in my way" T

ony scoffed. "You think I was just gonna let you take her?"

Michael shrugged. "I didn't know you were with her, I just figured you were a random bloke trying to stop a drunk woman from getting in my car"

Tony leant against the table. "Well in that situation the best thing to do is walk away jack-ass"

Michael shrugged. Tony turned to look at Ziva. "Any more questions, Agent David?" Ziva shook her head.

"I need your address and phone number" Tony dropped a pen and paper in front of Michael. He picked up the pen and was about to write but stopped and thought.

Tony interrupted him before he got a chance. "Your address. If you write your ex-girlfriends we'll know, if you write your arch enemies we'll know, if you write your nosey neighbours guess what?"

Michael looked up at him. "You'll know?"

Tony nodded. "Your address and phone number." Michael wrote his address and phone number down and gave it to Tony.

"Good." He stood up and walked out leaving Ziva with him for a minute. He came back with an agent who waited outside the door. Tony walked in and un-did his hand cuffs. "Okay. Agent Stokes will escort you out."

Michael looked at Tony "What? I can go?"

Tony looked at him as if he was stupid. "Well…yeah, that's what I said"

Michael stood up. "You had no right to hold me here!" He said shocked.

Tony looked at Ziva. "We didn't? Well whoops to that but there is no record we did hold you. No one saw that conversation."

Michael looked at Agent Stokes. "Him" T

ony looked at him. Stokes shook his head. "I am just escorting a witness out for two senior agents"

Tony smiled. "Thanks for your time if we need you again we'll be in touch."

Michael was lead out of the room and Tony went to hook up the camera again.

Ziva looked at him. "Are you okay Tony?"

Tony turned round with a huge grin on his face. "Yeah! That was fun. I hope you kicked him hard enough that he either won't be able to have any little Hannan's or they all feel it, even if they're girls."

Ziva laughed and took out her phone that started ringing. "Agent David" She answered and waited for the person on the other end to talk. "We'll be there in a minute, Gibbs"

She hung up the phone. Tony pulled a face when he heard his boss's name. Ziva laughed and turned to the door. "We'd better go upstairs." Tony followed her out and shut the door. They made their way up to the squadroom and sat at their desks. Gibbs looked at the pair of them. Tony had a bruised eye and wonked nose and Ziva looked angry.

He stood up and leant on Tony's desk. "Did Ziva hit you?" He asked quietly.

Tony looked at him shocked. "No…why?"

Gibbs looked at Tony with raised eyebrows. "Tony, I know it dents a man's pride when his girlfriend beats him but you need to tell me if she is. You know what she's capable of."

Tony glared at Gibbs. "She. Did. Not. Beat. Me."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

"We went out for a drink last night and some guy tried to take her and sell her for money coz she was completely off her face and I didn't let him and he nutted me. That's what happened and that's the truth. You wanna do a lie detector test on me because I'll happily do one."

Gibbs nodded. "Fine."

He walked over to Ziva. "What happened to him?"

Ziva looked at him then at Tony who was glaring at the back of Gibbs. "Well I don't really remember much because I was drunk out of my mind but last night I was acting stupid I went and tried to get into a random car. I had no idea it wasn't a cab and Tony stopped me the guy didn't want him to and then…hit Tony with his head."

Gibbs nodded. He went back to his desk and answered his phone that was ringing. "Grab your gear." Everyone did as they were told and did what they did best.

...

The next five months continued much the same. Gibbs walking into the squadroom telling the team to grab their gear. Catching killers, giving familys closure for their loved ones. It was a normal day in the Squadroom at NCIS until Ziva got a call. Once she ended the call she stood up.

"Tony I need to talk to you."

Tony looked up at her and grinned. "Of course my ninja"

Ziva smiled at one of his many pet names for her. She walked over to the window in the squadroom. Tony followed her. "What's wrong?"

She smiled. "Nothing."

Tony looked at her face. "Ziva?"

She shook her head. "I promise you nothing is wrong…but…"

Tony took her hand. "But? Ziva please tell me what's wrong"

She smiled. "I already told you nothing is wrong….Daddy"

Tony's eyes widened. "What? Did you…did you just call me _Daddy_?"

Ziva nodded. "I'm pregnant, Tony"

**Ooo! Tiva baby :) So next chapter will be up tomorrow around this time. Please review we...I love to hear your feedback for improvements/ideas! :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter six...Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I didn't get it finished in time for then so sorry! But any how this is it :)**

Tony picked her up and spun her round. She laughed then gulped. "I'm going to be sick, Tony" He put her down.

"Bathroom now"

She rushed off to the bathroom and Tony followed her in and locked the door and went and held her hair out of her face. He rubbed her back as she threw up the contents of her breakfast and dinner from the night before. They went back to the squadroom once Ziva had rinced her mouth out with water. McGee watched them as they walked back. Tony leant down and whispered something in her ear and she laughed. He felt jealous of them both always laughing together sometimes not sharing the joke. He sometimes felt like the third wheel and out of place all the time. Tony and Ziva were both very attractive people and always having people flirting with them, turning them down because they had each other. He wanted that but no one was attracted to him other than the people who wanted to use him. He didn't let his jealousy show because they were his friends and they were both happy. He watched as they walked back to their desks.

"We need to tell Gibbs" Ziva told Tony. Tony nodded.

"Tell Gibbs what?" McGee asked.

Ziva and Tony looked at him. "Nothing…"

Ziva looked at Tony and laughed. "We could invite them over for dinner and tell them?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah why not?"

Ziva turned to McGee "Are you busy tonight, McGee?"

McGee scoffed. "Of course not" He said gloomily.

"Why don't you come over to my place tonight and have dinner?"

McGee looked at her then and Tony who was looking right back at him. "Sure, okay. What time and what do you want me to bring?"

Ziva looked at Tony who shrugged and said "Seven and just yourself."

McGee nodded. "Who else is coming?"

Ziva shrugged. "Everyone if they can make it."

McGee nodded. "If they can't?"

"Reschedule" She replied.

Gibbs walked into the squadroom with coffee and grabbed his gear. "Grab your gear. Dead petty officer Quantico"

Tony looked at Ziva who was getting her back pack and gun. "Ziva?"

She turned to look at him. "What?"

He walked over to her and leant down to whisper in her ear. "You can't be running around chasing criminals while you're pregnant"

Ziva smiled. "It's only for today. Besides we're only going to the crime scene. Photos and bag and tagging and talking to witnesses." Tony looked at her uncertainty. "It'll be fine Tony. Seriously"

Tony sighed. "Okay, if you say so"

She nodded. On the way to the crime scene Ziva turned to Gibbs who was driving. "Are you busy tonight, Gibbs?" Gibbs shook his head. "Would you like to come over to my place for dinner?"

Gibbs nodded. "Okay"

Ziva nodded. "Is seven pm okay?"

Gibbs nodded again. "Want me to bring anything?"

Ziva shook her head. "No, you is fine" Gibbs nodded.

...

They worked hard at the crime scene and were there for a total of two hours which is longer than normal but it was a messy crime scene. Body parts had been chopped off and strewn all over a lawn. Ziva, Tony and McGee had the job of looking for the parts.

Ziva photographed fingers that were on a wall and picked them up. "We can identify who he is now."

She said holding the fingers up. McGee walked over with the finger print scanner. She pressed a finger down and they waited for the results to come through.

"Her name is Petty Officer Robyn Lukins."

Gibbs looked down and the body parts that were laid out in the rough shape of a body so they knew what they had. "_Her_?" He asked.

Ziva nodded. "Yes, that's what it says."

Gibbs looked at her and at Ducky who was looking at a man's leg which Tony had just bought back.

"These are male. Jethro, there must be two bodies."

Tony looked down at the person the bodily shape which was being made out of the parts being found. "I told you that ear looked like a lady's"

Ziva rolled her eyes and McGee snorted. "Trust you to notice something like that"

Tony grinned. "I always will" Gibbs slapped him over the back of the head. "This isn't funny, DiNozzo. All of you find the rest of the body parts" He barked out.

The team continued to search for the different parts. By the time the third hour was up the team had collected almost all the body parts. Gibbs needed them back at the office to do background checks and make headways into who had done this. He ordered two agents to look for the rest and get them straight to Ducky when they had them all. The two agents set about looking for the parts and Gibbs and his team went back to the navy yard.

While they were at the crime scene Ziva had asked Ducky and Palmer over for dinner and they both agreed. Ziva volunteered to take the evidence down to the lab so she could ask Abby for dinner too but Gibbs insisted Tony do it. He had Ziva running background check on both Petty Officers and McGee calling to tell the families.

Tony went down to Abby's lab and was greeted by the sound of her music blasting. He shook his head and walked into the lab. He called her name and she came running out from the back.

"Tony!"

He laughed at her excitement seeing him. He held the box of evidence up. "I come baring gifts and news"

Abby grabbed the evidence and dumped it on her desk and spun to face him. "Ziva's pregnant?" She asked him.

In his mind his eyes bugged and his face was shocked but in reality his face remained calm and poker faced. "What? No, of course not. Ziva is having everyone around hers for dinner tonight for fun and because her cooking is the best. I was just going to ask you. McGee is going to be there"

Abby's face fell but then resumed its normal grin. "Yes, I'll come. I love Ziva's cooking" Tony nodded and left the lab.

Abby turned around and looked at the evidence and spoke to her 'babies'. "Shame Ziva isn't pregnant. If she was then her baby would be the most spoilt and loved baby ever. With Ziva as a mom, Tony…who hates kids…as a dad and then all of us. Most spoilt, loved and protected baby in the world. Maybe one day"

Tony who had been listening outside the lab got into the elevator and grinned. _"Sooner than you think. It will be, Abs. It will be. And I will love it as its mine. Mine and Ziva's"_ He grinned again and went back to the squadroom.

The day passed quickly and Gibbs let them go early so Ziva could go home to prepare the dinner on the condition that they would all be in early tomorrow.

Ziva and Tony drove back to Ziva's apartment and Tony told her about what Abby said. Ziva smiled at him and said "She'll get a surprise tonight." He nodded and grinned. When they got home Tony helped her prepare for everything. At seven pm Ducky and Palmer arrived. Even though they had been told not to bring anything they still bought wine. Ziva smiled and thanked them and showed them through to the living room where the table was set up. Gibbs was next to arrive then Abby and McGee. Ziva served the dinner and gave plates out to everyone. When they finished they were all satisfied.

"Ziva, my dear, you are one of the best cooks I know" Ducky praised. Gibbs nodded in agreement.

"The best. That was perfect" Abby agreed. Ziva smiled and collected the plates and took them to the dishwasher. She refilled everyone's wines and gave herself a glass of orange juice. McGee looked at her. "Not drinking tonight Ziva?" He asked.

Ziva put down her glass. "No."

McGee shrugged. Abby looked at her. "Why not? You can't not drink when we all come over. Did you spike the wine with something?" She asked jokingly.

Ziva laughed. "No but I do have a reason."

Everyone looked at her. "You're not ill are you?" Palmer asked.

Ziva shook her head and looked at Tony who nodded. "No, no, I'm not ill. I'm pregnant"

Congratulations came from all around the table. Abby squealed loudly and threw herself at Ziva enveloping her in a hug. Ziva smiled and said "I like breathing, Abby"

Abby nodded and released her. "Sorry"

She turned to Tony and hit him hard over the head. "Ow! What was that for?" He asked her.

Abby scowled mockingly. "You told me she wasn't! You lied!"

Tony nodded. "Yeah because we wanted to tell you all together."

Gibbs stood up and walked round to Ziva and kissed her on the head. "I'm happy for you both. I really am but…" He turned and also smacked Tony round the head. "…I thought I said I was okay with you two as long as she didn't get knocked up"

Tony looked at Gibbs. "Firstly: Ow! And secondly: It's not our fault! Its human nature!" Gibbs shook his head and held his hand out to Tony. "Congratulations" Tony shook his boss's hand. Gibbs turned to Ziva. "Ziva you're on desk duty from tomorrow on" Ziva and Tony both nodded.

Ducky held up his glass. "I think this calls for a toast" Everyone agreed. "To Ziva and Tony and their little one soon to come" Everyone clicked their glasses together and drank to that.

"This baby is going to be the most spoilt, loved and protected baby in the entire world. With the best parents ever and uncles and aunties" Ziva smiled at Abby and wrapped her arm around Tony's waits and rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her. As the night went on the team started to disperse and head home. When it was just Tony and Ziva they started laughing. "That went well." Tony said.

Ziva smiled and pressed herself flush with him and started playing with the hair on the back of Tony's head. "How's your head?"

He pulled a face. "Okay. I have a bit of a headache. Abby can hit with a lot of force." Ziva smiled and kissed him gently on the lips.

He smiled at her and went to get his jacket to go home. "I'll see you tomorrow" he said to her walking over to give her a kiss.

Ziva took his hand. "Will you stay over tonight, Tony?"

He looked at their hands interlocked and then back up at her face. "Of course."

**Please remember to review! Your feedback it always apreciated...what's good, whats bad, what I need to improve or keep the same :) Thanks again :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Ziva smiled a thank you at him and moved away to start doing the dishes. Tony smiled and grabbed a tea towel and started drying everything that Ziva put on the draining board. "Don't you have a dishwasher for a reason Ziva?" He asked innocently.

She laughed "Yes but not everything is dishwasher safe so you have to hand wash it."

Tony looked at her. "You mean you read the label to see if its dishwasher safe?" He asked her.

She looked at him and nodded. "Yes. If you put something in the dishwasher that is not dishwasher safe then you ruin it"

Tony shrugged. "Maybe that's why some of my kitchen equipment is broken or ruined. I never check to see"

Ziva shook her head. "In future check, so you don't waste your money on buying new things that need not be ruined in the first place" T

ony laughed silently and shook his head. "Hey, you and I both know I am never going to do that" He smiled at her.

She shook her head "Well fell free to waste money you could be spending on things you want." Tony smiled and put his hands on the counter. Ziva placed the last thing on the draining board and took the towel from Tony to dry her hands. "Leave that to drain." Tony nodded. "You want to do anything tonight, Tony?" Ziva asked him placing the towel on a hook.

Tony came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach and bent his head down to whisper in her ear. "I have one thing on my mind" Ziva smiled and turned round in his arms and kissed him. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

...

Ziva lay tracing patterns on Tony's chest with his arms wrapped round her protectively. There silent moment was interrupted rudely by banging on the wall behind the bed. Tony jumped out of his skin but Ziva just lay there and cursed her neighbour. "What the hell was that?!" He asked her.

Ziva looked at him and held her finger up. "Hang on"

Moments after she said that a loud voice came from through the wall. "Shameless hussy! How many times do I have to tell you, Miss David?! I have teenage sons!"

Another voice joined the woman's. "She's allowed to have visitors, Nancy"

Tony stared at Ziva wide eyed. Ziva started laughing at the look on his face and at her neighbour and he soon joined in. Minutes later there was loud banging on the door. Ziva rolled her eyes and got up grabbing Tony's shirt and slipping it over her head. She walked to her front door and opened it. Stood there- an angry expression on her face- was her next door neighbour 'Nancy'.

"You think it's funny?" She started off angrily.

Ziva shook her head. "Not at all."

Nancy glared. "How much peace will we get after this one buggers off and another one comes along?" Ziva was about to respond when Tony came out the bedroom and came up behind Ziva wrapping his arms around her.

"This one isn't going anywhere" He said to her.

Nancy's glare softened and her face broke into a small smiled. "Well I have to admit you're a cute couple. But they all say that! They all say they're not gonna leave her but they all do"

Ziva smiled and Tony placed his hands on her abdomen. "Not with her pregnant. I'm not going anywhere"

Nancy's eyes widened. "Well congratulations! But please shut up!"

Ziva and Tony watched as she walked off and closed the door. "I knew there was a reason we are always at mine…" Tony said.

Ziva smiled. "She doesn't like it when I bring dates home."

Tony laughed. "We need to get you out of here" he said.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"What I mean is we need to get you out of this neighbourhood"

Ziva smiled. "Reaaalllly? And where would I go?" She asked.

"My neighbourhood"

Ziva smiled. "Are there any places for sale in your neighbourhood?" T

ony shook his head. "No"

Ziva looked confused. "If there are no places for sale…how am I supposed to move into your neighbourhood?"

Tony raised his eyebrows "You don't have to _buy_ somewhere"

Ziva looked even more confused. "What was the point in suggesting I move into your neighbourhood if there are no places for sale? Where would I live? Under a cardboard box?"

Tony laughed. "No, Ziva…who do you know that lives in my neighbourhood?"

Ziva shrugged. "You?"

Tony nodded. "Exactly…"

Ziva cocked her head. "Okay?"

Tony raised his eyebrows at her and waited. She still looked confused and stayed silent.

"Ziva I'm asking you to move in with me"

**Sorry it was kinda short :) Thinking of names for baby Tiva...not telling what it is going to be yet, thats a surpirse so boys names and girls names suggestions please! That would be awesome and a great help :]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I had a problem with my other fic...it posted but it was all in gibberish haha anyway thats sorted so now this is up...enjoyyyyy!**

Ziva's eyes popped and she looked at him in shock. "You want me to move in with you? Really?"

Tony nodded. "Really, I mean it, Ziva. I want you to move in with me"

Ziva smiled at Tony. "_That's _what you meant! I understand it now"

Tony laughed. "So…will you?"

Ziva looked at him. "But you have neighbours too, Tony"

Tony rolled his eyes and sighed. "I think you're missing the point, Ziva"

She looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "You're getting lonely by yourself and you love me and that's why you're asking me to move in with you. Now tell me I'm missing the point"

Tony smiled. "Okay…you're not…but forget the lonely part…I just love you…so…will you?"

Ziva walked away from the door back into the bedroom and climbed back into bed. Tony followed her and sat on her side of the bed next to her. He looked at her from where he was sat…which was right next to her. She looked up at him. He raised her eyebrows questiongly and place one arm over her waist leaning on the bed on the other side of her body. The other hand rested on his leg. She smiled at him and nodded. He raised his eyebrows again.

"Yes…I will" Tony smiled at her. "But!" She added.

"Uh-oh…what?" He asked grinning.

"I keep this place…"

Tony looked around the bedroom. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I like it…and we could rent it out."

Tony nodded. "Not a bad idea, Miss David."

She smiled at him. "Thank you. When do you want me to move in?"

Tony shrugged. "As soon as possible would be nice"

Ziva smiled and nodded. "This week end?" Tony asked. She nodded. He frowned. "Why're you not talking?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "You told me once to say nothing"

Tony frowned. "When? And can we forget about that because I love your voice"

Ziva pulled a face. "Months ago…when Mossad tried to come and get me back…"

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah…but that was when you kept apologizing for everything and blaming everything on yourself."

Ziva shrugged. "I just remembered that so I stayed silent"

Tony smiled. "Tell me what you would have said if you didn't have that in mind"

Ziva smiled at him. "I probably would have said…'are you sure you _want _me to move in? Do you really _want_ me living with you?' or something along those lines" She said.

Tony started laughing when she finished.

"What Tony?" Ziva asked defensively.

"Nothing…I was just…"

Ziva frowned. "Tell me why you started laughing as soon as I spoke, DiNozzo…because as far as I was aware _none_ of what I just said was actually _funny_!"

Tony lifted his hand to stroke her face but she smacked it away sitting up causing him to have to a just his position. "I didn't find anything funny Ziva-"

Ziva cut him off sharply asking. "Then why did you laugh?"

He shrugged. "Because you doubted that I wanted you to move in with me. If I didn't want you to I wouldn't have asked. Besides we spend most of our nights at each other's apartments anyway. And please don't think that when we don't spend night with each other it doesn't mean that I don't want to spend time with you. Whenever I'm not with you I'm willing them time to go faster so I can be with you sooner."

Ziva turned to look at him. "You know you should never wish time away waiting for better time ahead."

Tony smiled at her. "I know but I can't help it."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Can we agree on something?" Tony asked her.

She nodded. "It depends what it is, Tony."

Tony smiled. "If you're ever going to say something you think I might not like, or agree with can you stay silent?"

Ziva frowned. "At everything?"

Tony shook his head. "No…if it is something to do with a case or something like that, you can feel free to speak your mind…._but_…if it's about you…like you did when you were drunk…"

Ziva shrugged. "I don't actually know what I said when I was drunk, you never told me."

Tony shrugged. "I'm not going to tell you."

Ziva sighed. "Then how will I know what to not say?"

Tony looked away. "Please just tell me, Tony?"

Tony looked up at her and waited for a bit. He sighed "Okay…" he paused as he thought about what she said. "You were saying that everything bad that happens is your fault and that you cause problems everywhere you go. You were saying that it would have been better if you died in Somalia because everything would have gone back to normal and we'd all be happier."

Tony looked to see Ziva's reaction. She was frowning at the floor. "And like I said, when you say things like that about yourself it may seem like nothing to you but it hurts me and it's a big deal to me" He carried on looking at her reactions to what he was saying. She didn't stop staring at the floor.

"Ziva?"

She looked up at him and took his hand. "I really said that?" Tony nodded.

"I was drunk though"

Tony nodded. "Yes but the thoughts must have been somewhere in your head."

She shrugged. "It was over five months ago now, Tony, I haven't really thought about anything like that since then"

Tony frowned. "What do you mean, you haven't _really_ thought about it?"

She shrugged. "Sometime I'd think things but nothing as bad as wishing I was dead"

Tony rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. "What did you think?"

Ziva looked at him. "You told me that you didn't want me to say it out loud?"

Tony shrugged. "Please?"

Ziva shrugged. "Sometimes I'd wonder why you chose me over any other woman you could have had."

Tony smiled. "Because you're you. Nothing compares to you. Nothing…If I could or had to choose between you and Kira Knightly or Vanessa Hudgens or Jennifer Lawrence I would choose you…every single time. If I could have the richest women in the world I would still choose you. No questions asked."

Ziva looked at him. "Really?" she asked.

Tony nodded. "Every single time. It would always be you. It has always been you"

Ziva looked at him and let his hand go and wrapped it round his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her. "Okay? So that's a deal?" Ziva nodded. "Good. I was thinking about something earlier, and I wanted to run it through you first"

He waited for her to respond but she didn't. He looked down at her and saw that she had fallen asleep.

"Don't worry…it can wait" He whispered.

He lay her back down on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin and kissed her forehead. "Ziva David…"

He sighed and kissed her head again. "I am probably never going to be able to tell you this when you're conscious but you are the most amazing woman ever. Everyone says nobody's perfect but I can promise you that is a load of BS when it comes to you. You're perfect."

He kissed her forehead again and left the room looking over his shoulder at her one last time.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter- please review :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long to up load lol...been a bit busy...anyway enjoy...(p.s. I don't even know how I wrote this chapter...I just typed and it came out lol)**

Ziva woke in the middle of the night and rolled over to find Tony but he wasn't there. She sat up and looked to the empty space next to her and frowned. Nothing last night seemed out of the ordinary…other than their long talk.

She looked at the clock by the bedside. Two seventeen. Maybe he just went to the bathroom. She lay back and waited for him to come back but then remembered he never closed the bathroom door, let alone the bedroom door when he went. She sat up again, starting to worry. S

he stood up and moved slowly too the door placing her hand on the handle. She turned it quietly and looked through the gap that she created. She frowned at her actions. Why was she creeping about her own apartment? She pulled the door fully open and walked out. All the lights were out and the TV was off. She flicked a switch but nothing turned on.

She huffed angrily "Damned power cut"

She carefully walked through her apartment so as not to walk into anything. She went to her kitchen and got some candles out of a cupboard and lit them and walked back through to the living room. She saw a shape on her couch and slowly moved towards it. She put the candle down on the coffee table and turned around to look at them in the newly found light. She jumped back when the eyes of the person on the couch were open and looking at her. She stumbled back onto the candle knocking it over. The flame caught on a piece of paper and it went up with a pop.

Tony leapt into action pulling Ziva off the flames and shoving her onto the floor so she could roll around making the flames go out. Next he ran to the kitchen and filled the basin with water and ran back to the living room dousing the flames and Ziva in freezing water. Ziva gasped when the water cascaded over her.

When Tony was satisfied the was out he put the basin back and walked back through to the living room and a drenched Ziva. She stared at him as he walked in.

"You okay?" He asked her worriedly.

She nodded "Cold…freezing cold"

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her to share his warmth. She winced as his hands came into contact with her back and she pulled away sharply.

Tony frowned at her "What's wrong?" He asked.

"My back hurts" she said.

He spun her round and lifted her top she was wearing and gasped. "Crap, Ziva"

She tried to turn and look at her back. "What?"

He gently reached out and touched her back and pulled away quickly when she winced. "You're very burnt on your back…and when I say very…"

Ziva walked into the bathroom to look in the mirror. She glared at her reflection. He back was red and swollen and split. "Can I take you to the emergency room please?" Tony asked her gently.

She faced him properly and saw the concerned look on his face. She nodded reluctantly. They went and got dressed Ziva careful of her burns. She went to put a tight top on but thought again. She threw it to the ground frustrated. Tony held a lose button up shirt out to her and she took it gratefully. Tony grabbed his car keys and he and Ziva left. Ziva sat forward in her seat so no pressure was applied to the burns.

When they reached the hospital they walked in and over to the receptionist. "Can we see a doctor ASAP please?" Tony asked.

The woman working at the desk nodded. "Sure, what is wrong?" T

ony pointed at Ziva "She got burnt pretty bad"

The woman nodded. "Can I have your name please, miss?"

Ziva lent on the counter. "Ziva David."

The lady looked up at her. "Ah! Miss David! It's good to see you again…obviously not under the circumstances but it is good to see you"

Ziva smiled and Tony looked between the two women. "You two know each other?" He asked.

Ziva nodded "She was the one who did the pregnancy test and told me I was pregnant." She said. T

ony smiled "Oh…"

The nurse at the desk smiled widely. "If you'd like to wait over there Dr Mayer will see you"

Ziva and Tony walked over to the chairs and sat down. "You okay?" He asked her.

She nodded and breathed in deeply. "I'm just tired and I want to go home"

Tony smiled sympathetically at her. "Sorry…" He said.

She looked at him confused. "For what?"

"It's my fault that you got burnt"

Ziva frowned "No, it's not…it's whoever keeps causing the power cuts…not yours"

Tony smiled. "But if I had come to bed then you wouldn't have come out looking for me and you wouldn't have found out about the power cut, light candles and I made you jump"

Ziva pulled a face. "Why didn't you come to bed?" She asked.

Tony smiled and looked at the floor guiltily "There was a program I wanted to see then after that a film came on and I started to watch that and I fell asleep. I normally wake up to the sound but obviously the power cut, cut the TV off as well so there was no noise"

Ziva laughed. "Serves you right"

Tony frowned, confused and was about to ask her what she meant but Dr Mayer walked out. "Ziva David?"

Ziva stood up and he gestured for her to follow him. Ziva started walking and turned around to Tony when she realised he wasn't following her. She held her hand out to him and he jumped up and walked forward with her. Doctor Mayer made Ziva take off the shirt and sit on a bed so he could have a proper look at her back.

"Well these are pretty severe burns…I'll have to put some ointment on them and then dress them….they should heal in four to five weeks at best. Your partner here will have to help you apply the ointment every other day and re-dress the wounds. Is that manageable for you"

Ziva and Tony both nodded. The doctor smiled and stood up. "I'll be back in a minute to dress that…oh and I'm going to do a check-up of your baby, you know…just in case…I'm positive it'll be fine considering it was your back that was burnt. And you're about due for a routine check-up soon anyway so it kinda all fits in nicely" He turned and walked out of the room to get his equipment.

Tony looked at Ziva who was sat there calmly. He lent forward in his seat. "Are you not worried, Ziva?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "No…should I be?"

He shrugged "He said about checking the baby…just in case"

Ziva shrugged. "But he then said there is probably nothing wrong…considering it was my back that got burnt" Tony sat back in his chair and sighed. "Tony…it'll be fine, honestly"

Tony looked at her. "I know but I'm thinking about the force I shoved you onto the floor to get rid of the flames…I was only concerned about your safety and forgot you were pregnant"

Ziva rolled her eyes. "It wasn't even that hard Tony. Trust me, okay?" Tony nodded and stood up and sat next to her on the bed.

Doctor Mayer walked back in and moved round the back of Ziva. "Now this is going to hurt…quite a bit…I would recommend holding your partners hand….sorry sir, I don't even know your name?"

Tony grinned. "Anthony DiNozzo… friends call me Tony…which backwards is Why not" Ziva rolled her eyes at him and he grinned right back.

"Okay…so Miss David, I'd recommend you hold Anthony's hand…"

Tony held his hand out to her and she placed hers in his. The doctor started rubbing ointment on her back and she hissed in a breath when it came into contact with her skin. Five painful minutes later and he had done with the ointment.

"Don't worry the bandage stage is not nearly as painful" Doctor Mayer commented kindly.

Ziva smiled and looked at Tony who's face only showed concern. Another five minutes and Ziva's back was white with bandages. "Great….now leave that open while I go and get the ultrasound to have a peep inside there" he said pointing to Ziva's belly. "When I get back, you'll lie down on the bed, and we'll get to see your baby…which won't be much after only four months…plus you're barely even showing a bump yet but there will still be something to see…there is a fully formed body in you"

Ziva gulped when he left the room. "When you say it out loud it is really scary"

Tony placed his other hand over top of hers and rubbed it gently. "It'll be fine, Ziva…"

Ziva smiled at him and nodded. Doctor Mayer walked back into the room around ten minutes later and requested that Ziva lay back on the bed and Tony to go and stand round the other side. They did as they were told. As the gel was applied to Ziva's abdomen she gasped.

Tony stroked her hand gently. "The doctor knows what he's doing, Ziva" He said.

Ziva nodded and smiled at him "I know…that was cold"

Tony and the doctor laughed. "Sorry, I should have warned you first" Ziva smiled at him.

He started scanning Ziva's belly then pointed to the screen. Tony and Ziva both looked eagerly and saw the form of a baby on the screen. They grinned at each other. The doctor then pressed a button on the machine and suddenly a gentle thumping filled the room. Tony and Ziva looked at each other wide eyed…they were listening to the perfect little heartbeat of their baby.

**So...sorry it was kinda short...I've been doing my personal statement for university ****_and_**** I've had to start all my college work over again as some nim-rod stole my USB...anyway if you have Instagram and you're a Cote fan we're hashtagging #WeCareForCote so if you care for Cote, please, please, please type that in and repost :-) becuase We are Cote's Army :-)**


End file.
